fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Marcus Pitch
Lexi finished 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Marcus came from a Noble family. His last name is inherited from his mother's family, despite the fact that his father's ancestry was more influential than his mother's. Since we all know that Marcus's family is very powerful and respected, we automatically assume that he was raised like a good little prince that was fed every single treat he wanted his tiny hands on. But nope. He was raised as if he was no more useful than a rock and just an extra mouth to feed for. So ever since he was a child, Marcus despised his family and assumed that all families in Nobility were as snobby as his parents were. I mean, he's not totally ''wrong either...... When it was time for him to enroll into Foxfire, his family paid no attention to him. Even when he did well in his midterms, his parents wanted ''more. Got A-? Well he needed to get A+. Got 99%? He needed to get 100%. Their greed was never fulfilled. They demanded more, and more, and more, and so much more that Marcus couldn't handle it......and ditched home. At Level 8 in Foxfire, Marcus ditched home. He finally grew tired of his parents suppressing him to pass the Elite Levels. He slept in the streets for weeks until he decided to seek for shelter. He went over to Irelia Jaggers, a close friend of him that was in the same level at Foxfire. Marcus's and Irelia's friendship was a secret, since his parents would be outraged if they knew he was hanging out with a low-classed elf. But soon he felt like he was burden to her family, he moved out and sneaked into another house. Not his parent's house, but his aunt's. His aunt was the only thing closest to caring in his household, despite the fact that she'd always avoid eye contact and seemed to want nothing to do with him. His ability as a Vanisher coming in handy, and slipped into the living room...only to find out his aunt, and his parents, revealing the most unwanted secret. His aunt, Lady Isabelle was his mother. His biological mother. It explained everything. How coldly his "parents" treated him. How his aunt never seemed to lock eyes into him every time they met each other. Why he was always an outcast, living in a house that seemed to despise his existence itself. The question was, why? Lady Isabelle had fell in love with a Talentless. The two of them loved each other so dearly, even the title as a Bad Match couldn't tear them apart. But sadly.....their parents could. Lady Isabelle's parents were even more strict than Marcus's adoptive parents. They had no room whatsoever to spare for mistakes. Lady Isabelle begged for months for her parents to accept her decision, but the world was against her. Her parents had it when Lady Isabelle revealed to them that she was soon to mother a child. The day after the child, Marcus, was born, was the last day Lady Isabelle saw her lover. Her parents apparently had threatened him with something so vile, that it made him never see Isabelle ever again, and she was in grief. She drank fizzleberry wine every single day after that and was never the same. If her lover left her so she could maintain her status, then she made sure that his sacrifices wouldn't go to waste. So she gave up her child. She gave it to her sister, and being the stereotypical elf her sister was, reluctantly took the kid in, knowing that Marcus's presence in her family would make more sense than Isabelle raising him all alone. When Marcus finished hearing the conversation between his parents and aunt, he ditched the house with tears running down his face. Sure, he hated his parents for being the worst parent in the universe, but...to think that they never wanted him in the first place was beyond sadness. It was disappointment. That night, he erased the crystal to his house on his pathfinder. He pondered upon whether to drop out of school, but decided that it was best for him to graduate before cutting off all contact with the rest of the world. After all, it was only days before Foxfire ended. He had passed his last final of Foxfire and graduated. Now there was only one more thing to do. He met Irelia after the graduation and talked to her for hours, taking strolls around the Lost Cities. After tons of talks about this and that, they finally hopped onto the main point: Matchmaking. He had saved all 5 of his lists so he could read them all at the day of his graduation. His first list didn't contain Irelia's name, but it was alright. After all, the legendary Fitz Vacker's mother, Della Vacker, was on the second list of Alden Vacker. He tore open his second list and read through every single name, a bit disappointed when the second list didn't include her name. By the time he was on his fourth list, his whole world was crumbling with despair. But he barely survived when he saw Irelia's name near the bottom of his fifth list, 3rd from the bottom. His friends suggested him to meet elves from his first two lists, especially on the first list when they realized an elf from an incredibly powerful family was on the list, but he refused. He already found someone he loved and wasn't planning on letting her slip by. After 8 years of knowing each other, the two married. He didn't care about his friends shaking their heads at him for marrying someone at the bottom of his final list. He didn't care about his parents' disapproval of his decision. He married and lived with the elf he loved, and that was all that mattered. Now he is 27 years old, working as an Emissary for the Council in Nobility. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Marcus is an ambivert that can fit into various circumstances. He has a bit of a dark side to him after all that has happened to him. He's very persistent and won't stop until he achieves his goal. An elf that's always open to talks and discussions, he's a great person to befriend. He's also very loyal and protective of everyone he cares about. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Jungkook(BTS) Rizi's character Damon Nyron uses the same model, but since she's not active, it means I can use him...right? 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? He's great at singing and dancing and all the skills. He wants to get better at vanishing, his ability, and lacks at expressing his emotions at times. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) He's a Vanisher. ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved